Into the Unknown
Into the Unknown (Mucho Más Allá en español) es una canción de la película de animación de Disney Frozen II (2019). Fue interpretada por Idina Menzel y Aurora, con música y letras compuestas por Kristen Anderson-Lopez y Robert Lopez. La canción recibió nominaciones a los premios Satellite y Golden Globe por Mejor canción original. Anderson-Lopez y Lopez, quienes escribieron las canciones para la película animada Frozen (2013), repitieron sus papeles para la secuela Frozen II. También ayudaron a desarrollar la historia junto a Chris Buck y Jennifer Lee. Una vez que surgió una base para la historia, Anderson-Lopez y Lopez marcaron puntos donde las canciones se usarían para avanzar la historia. La pareja necesitaba una canción para un momento importante para Elsa. Inicialmente, la pareja escribió una canción llamada "I Seek the Truth" por el momento. En este punto, el concepto de Elsa escuchando y siguiendo una voz misteriosa aún no se había concebido. Cuando se desarrolló este punto de la trama, la pareja volvió a la escena y escribió "Into the Unknown". Recepción La canción fue presentada al público como "Let It Go" de Frozen II. Slate argumenta que la canción fue "diseñada para transmitir la misma euforia de lucha interna seguida de liberación catártica". The Daily Telegraph sugirió que tenía las mismas cualidades pegadizas que su predecesor, pero ese momento diría si los fanáticos más jóvenes de la película lo aceptarían como un éxito. Doblaje En su estreno en el cine, la película contaba con 47 doblajes en todo el mundo, con la canción Into the Unknown contando con 46 versiones en general: la grabación de Charlotte Hervieux de la canción se utilizó en ambas versiones francesas lanzadas en Europa y Canadá, aunque el resto de los doblajes fueron independientes. Entre los doblajes publicados, se grabó una versión en tamil, telugu y sami septentrional para la secuela, a pesar de que la primera película nunca ha sido doblada a estos idiomas. Como se hizo para Frozen, la actriz musical holandesa Willemijn Verkaik cantó tanto para la versión holandesa como la alemana, mientras que la cantante española Gisela interpretó la versión castellana y catalana. El 13 de diciembre, se publicó un video en varios idiomas de la canción con 29 de las 47 versiones existentes en el canal Vevo de Disney. Panic! at the Disco La mayoría de los doblajes pusieron la versión en inglés, realizada por Panic! at the Disco, en los créditos finales. Sin embargo, la canción cuenta con 12 versiones más en otros idiomas. Las versiones japonesa y coreana optaron por dos vocalistas femeninas, mientras que la versión utilizada para la versión en mandarín fue cantada por un conjunto. Las versiones en hindi, tamil y telugu fueron interpretadas por el cantante indio Nakul Abhyankar, quien también dio voz a Kristoff en tamil y telugu, y cantó la versión de Weezer de Tu Luz/Perdido en el bosque en los tres idiomas. Películas Frozen II Después de quedarse dormidas, Elsa empieza a escuchar una voz que no la deja dormir, ella sale de la habitación para no despertar a Anna, al salir empieza a cantar, camina por los pasillos del castillo desesperada por la voz, luego sale y empieza a animarse, sus poderes se liberan y muestran los espíritus, algo le dice a Elsa que tiene que ir, ella quiere pero no puede porque no sabe donde tiene que ir, llegando a despertar a los 4 espíritus. Premios y Nominación Letra Elsa |-|Original= Ah ah, ah ah Ah ah, ah ah Ah ah, ah ah ah ah I can hear you but I won't Some look for trouble While others don't There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day And ignore your whispers Which I wish would go away, oh oh Ah ah, ah ah Oh Ah ah ah ah, ah You're not a voice You're just a ringing in my ear And if I heard you, which I don't I'm spoken for, I fear Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls I've had my adventure, I don't need something new I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you Into the unknown Into the unknown Into the unknown Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Ah Ah ah ah ah, ah, ah What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake? Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me? Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be? Every day's a little harder as I feel my power grow Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go Into the unknown? Into the unknown Into the unknown Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Whoa oh oh Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? Can you show me? Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Where are you going? Don't leave me alone How do I follow you Into the unknown? |-|Traducción= Ah ah, ah ah Ah ah, ah ah Ah ah, ah ah ah ah Puedo escucharte pero no lo haré Algunos buscan problemas Mientras que otros no Hay mil razones Debería ir sobre mi día E ignora tus susurros Que desearía que se fuera, oh oh Ah ah, ah ah Oh Ah ah ah ah, ah No eres una voz Eres solo un zumbido en mi oído Y si te escucho, lo cual no hago Me hablan, me temo Todos los que he amado están aquí dentro de estos muros Lo siento, sirena secreta, pero estoy bloqueando tus llamadas He tenido mi aventura, no necesito algo nuevo. Tengo miedo de lo que arriesgo si te sigo Hacia lo desconocido Hacia lo desconocido Hacia lo desconocido Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Ah Ah ah ah ah, ah, ah ¿Qué deseas? Porque me has estado manteniendo despierta ¿Estás aquí para distraerme y cometer un gran error? ¿O eres alguien por ahí que es un poco como yo? ¿Quién sabe en el fondo que no estoy donde debería estar? Cada día es un poco más difícil cuando siento que mi poder crece ¿No sabes que hay una parte de mí que anhela ir? ¿Hacia lo desconocido? Hacia lo desconocido Hacia lo desconocido Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Whoa oh oh ¿Estás ahí fuera? ¿Me conoces? ¿Puedes sentirme? ¿Usted me puede mostrar? Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah ¿A dónde vas? No me dejes sola Como te sigo ¿Hacia lo desconocido? |-|Castellano y Latino= Ah ah, ah ah Ah ah, ah ah Ah ah, ah ah ah ah Puedo oírte, déjalo Hay quien se arriesga Pero yo no Más de mil razones, Hay para seguir igual Oigo tus susurros, Que ojalá se fueran ya, oh oh Ah ah, ah ah Oh oh Ah ah, ah ah No habla una voz Eres un ruido en mi interior Y aunque te oyera, y es que no No hay más que hablar, adiós Todo aquel que he querido está en este lugar Perdóname sirena, no te voy a escuchar Viví ya mi aventura, y todo quedó ahí Tengo miedo de seguirte y arriesgarme a ir Mucho más allá Mucho más allá Mucho más allá Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah ¿Qué quieres tú?, ya no me dejas ni dormir Has venido a distraerme, no me quieras confundir O tal vez seas alguien, que es muy parecido a mí Que en su interior sabe que no es de aquí Cada día es más difícil, según crece mi poder Algo hay en mi interior que quiere ir Mucho más allá Mucho más allá Mucho más allá Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Oh oh oh Ahora puedes Conocerme Arroparme Enseñarme Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah ¿A dónde vas? No me dejes atrás ¿Como te sigo a ti? ¿Mucho más allá? |-|Panic! At The Disco= Ah, ah, oh, oh Ah, ah, oh, oh Into the unknown Into the unknown Into the unknown Ah, ah, oh, oh I can hear you, but I won't Some look for trouble While others don't There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day And ignore your whispers Which I wish would go away Oh oh oh Whoa oh You're not a voice You're just a ringing in my ear And if I heard you, which I don't I'm spoken for I fear Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls I've had my adventure, I don't need something new I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you Into the unknown Into the unknown Into the unknown Ah, ah, oh, oh, oh Ah, ah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake? Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me? Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be? Every day's a little harder as I feel your power grow Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go Into the unknown Into the unknown Into the unknown Ah, ah, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? Can you show me? Ah, ah, oh, oh (Ah, ah, oh, oh) Ah, ah, oh, oh (Ah, ah, oh, oh) Ah, ah, oh, oh (Ah, ah, oh, oh) Ah, ah, oh, oh (Ah, ah, oh, oh) Ah, ah, oh, oh (Ah, ah, oh, oh) Ah, ah, oh, oh (Ah, ah, oh, oh) Ah, ah, oh, oh (Ah, ah, oh, oh) Where are you going? Don't leave me alone How do I follow you Into the unknown Whoo! Vídeos Into the Unknown (29 Idiomas) Idina Menzel, AURORA Into the Unknown|Inglés Idina Menzel, AURORA - Into the Unknown|Inglés (video) Carmen Sarahí, AURORA Mucho Más Allá|Español Latino Gisela, AURORA Mucho más allá|Español Castellano Amas mu vuordá|Saami Charlotte Hervieux, AURORA - Dans un autre monde|Francés Serena Autieri, AURORA - Nell'ignoto|Italiano Taryn, AURORA - Minha Intuição|Portugues Brasileño Katarzyna Łaska, AURORA - Chcę uwierzyć snom|Polaco Hye-Na Park, AURORA - Into the Unknown|Coreano Takako Matsu, AURORA - Into the Unknown|Japonés Wei Na Hu, AURORA - Into the Unknown|Chino Tiêu Châu Như Quỳnh, AURORA - “Nơi Hư Vô Lạc Lối|Vietnamita Wichayanee Pearklin, AURORA - Into the Unknown|Tailandés Créditos Panic! At The Disco Into the Unknown|Inglés David Bisbal - Mucho más allá|Español TAEYEON - Into the Unknown|Coreano Giuliano Sangiorgi - Nell'ignoto|Italiano Mizuki Nakamoto - Into the Unknown|Japonés Super Vocal - Into the Unknown|Chino Curiosidades *Tanto en la versión latina como castellana tienen la misma letra. *La versión de los créditos en español fue cantada por David Bisbal en ambas versiones. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Frozen II Categoría:Nominados a los HMMA Categoría:Nominados a los Golden Globes Categoría:Nominados a los SCL Categoría:Nominados a los HCA Categoría:Nominados a los Satellite Awards Categoría:Nominados a los Critics' Choice Awards